the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:FashionRox669/Ask Anubis! A Blog By Anubis House; Number Three
OK, maybe I will put this in all the posts. Anyway, the colors are: *''Alfie'' *''Amber'' *''Eddie'' *''Fabian'' *''Jerome'' *''Joy'' *''KT'' *''Mara'' *''Patricia'' *''Willow'' Note:'' If I don't answer one of your questions it's because I'm afraid they'll reveal it later and my answer will be different than the writer's answers. Despite how much I'd like to be, I'm not a writer for Anubis. I can't get inside the character's heads.'' 'Ask Anubis! Q&A Two!' Woah! So many questions! And I'd like to inform you that even though I don't go to the same school anymore, you can still ask me questions. I still know the password to edit this blog, people! 'Guys, did you ever learn what happened to Jason, or did he just drop off the face of the earth in your world as well? In fact, was he just wiped from existance?' I never really thought about him again... Me neither. I hope nothing bad happened to him. He used me for things I couldn't do, Fabes. I don't really care what happened to him. That sounded a little weird, Joy. Ew, Jerome. You're sick! I don't know who you're talking about... I don't know either. Me third! I for one kind of miss Jason. He was cool. You know, before he turned all evil and stuff. 'Patricia, did you ever find out WHY Jason joined the society? And what happened to him?' I don't know. But unlike everyone else, I hope he's doing okay. 'How is Sibuna going without Nina?' I still don't think there is a Sibuna without Nina, and now there's no Amber, either, but I guess it's going fine. 'KT, what do you think of Anubis house?' It's awesome! Everyone's really cool and nice and helpful. It already feels like home! 'Amber, since you're going to fashion school, who will you miss the most? And is there somebody you won't miss at all?' Who will I miss the most? Um, Alfie, Fabian, Patricia and Mara. But I deffinantly won't miss Victor. He's so old and creepy and really needs to update his wardrobe! Will you miss me? Sure... 'Eddie, say Patricia still liked you. Would you ask her to take you back? Do you still like her?' She doesn't, no, and she's a cool friend. That's all I dare to say on the internet. 'Fabian, you just found out Joy liked you, why did you say no when she asked you out?' She's a really cool friend, but I just don't like her like that. Sorry? 'Who are all your crushes?' Amber. Alfie. Nobody right now. Patricia. Nina. Even though she's not here, my heart belongs to her. Mara. Fabes. No one, yet. But Eddie's really cool. I would say Jerome, but we're taking a bit of a break, so no one at the present monent. Nobody. Hold up KT- He's mine! Jerome! 'Eddie what would you think of dating Willow?' What kind of a question is that! Of course he wouldn't want to date Willow! That wasn't your question Patricia... But still, no! What kind of a question is that? I'm sorry, HouseOfSpongeBobNick, but I don't really feel like dating Eddie, either. Category:Blog posts